1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ceramic insulated wire, which can be used for heat resistant and fire resistant wires, a radiation resistant nuclear wire, a wire for a vacuum apparatus, and the like.
2. Background Information
An MI cable, a glass braided tube insulated wire, an insulated wire in a ceramics tube and the like are known as conventional insulated wires. Such conventional insulated wires are disadvantageous for use where the available space is limited. Further, the configurations of conventional insulated wires of this type are restricted to wires with a round cross-section.
Also known is an insulated wire manufactured by the so-called wet process, such as Nippon Sheet Glass method (LPD method) or a sol-gel method of applying a ceramic precursor solution which is prepared by hydrolyzing metal alkoxide or the like.
However, it is industrially difficult to obtain a thick film by such a wet process. In other words, the thickness of a film formed by a single application/baking operation is extremely small, and the application/baking step must be repeated many times in order to attain a sufficient film thickness.